


This Trip Is In-Tents

by bennystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Girl Scout AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennystiel/pseuds/bennystiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Lucifer take all of the kids on a camping trip and Dean is paired with the awkwardly shy new kid, Castiel. When a misunderstanding arises who will stay friends and who won't? And who will become something even more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Trip Is In-Tents

"All right then, kids, everyone listen up before y'all take all of your crap to your bunks. Kevin and Alfie, you'll be sleeping in a tent together, same with the Junior level scouts. But since there are three Cadettes and three Senior scouts, Lucifer and I have decided that each o' y'all will bunk with someone in the other level. Benny, since you're the oldest, you'll go with Charlie, since she's new. Got it?"

 

"Ooh! Ooh!" Sam jumped up and down, waving his hand. 

 

"What is it, Samuel?" Lucifer asked patiently. 

 

"Can I sleep with Gabriel?"

 

Dean and Charlie snickered at Sam's choice of words and Sam turned deep red. 

 

"Yeah sure Sammy you want to sleep with him," Dean said. 

 

"Shut up!" Sam said in a squeaky voice. 

 

"It's cool," Gabriel said coming to put an arm around Sam's shoulder.  "I know what he meant right bro?" 

 

"Yeah" Sam said. "Besides it's either that or go with Dean and he's a mean guy."

 

"Hey I am not mean!" Dean insisted. "You're just a whiny lil bitch!"

 

"Be nice Dean," said Lucifer. "Lets all get along now. You will be with Cas" he declared. 

 

"Ok," Dean said nicely. Cas was new but he was ok. He was in Sammy's level of scouts so he didn't know him that well. 

 

"I am excited to get to know you Dean" Castiel said with anxiety in his tone of voice. 

 

"Me too Cas"

 

"I ship it," Charlie said. 

 

"What are you talking about Charlie" Lucifer asked. 

 

"It means I like them as a couple," Charlie said

 

"Oh gross Charlie I'm not gay," Dean said strongly to cover the fact that he liked boys too sometimes. 

 

"Sure you aren't Dean," Charlie said. 

 

"Gay is ok" Lucifer and Bobby said in sync. 

 

"I know but I'm not gay cause that's gross," Dean insisted. 

 

"But Dean I'm gay" Gabriel insisted too. 

 

"Oh good," Sam said blushing profusely but everyone ignored him. 

 

"No it's not like that" Dean said. "You can be gay but I'm not."

 

"So you're saying that it is ok?" Meg asked. 

 

"Yea but I'm not gay," Dean said. 

 

"So if you're saying that being a homosexual is ok then why would it be so bad for you to be one" Cas asked confused. 

 

"Argh that's not what I meant" Dean said with anger in his voice. 

 

"What's gay mean" Kevin asked. 

 

"Never mind you'll know when you're older" Lucifer said knowingly. 

 

"Oh ok." Kevin said. 

 

"Come on Cas let's go put our stuff in the tent" Dean invited as he started walking into their tent. 

 

"Ok Dean I'll be right there" Cas said but he stayed behind a moment to talk to his brother Gabriel. Dean hid in the tent flap to listen to their conversation. 

 

"What's up my little broski" Gabe asked kindly. He was a good big brother to his siblings when they needed help because he loved them a lot. 

 

"Since I'm gay too I'm afraid of telling Dean because then he won't like me" Cas admitted shyly. 

 

Dean gasped! Castiel was gay and he never knew that. 

 

"Who's there???!??" Gabriel demanded. "I heard that."

 

Dean was so startled he fell out of the tent in surprise. 

 

"Dean!!!!" Castiel said blushing deeply. "You weren't supposed to have heard me say that."

 

"It's ok dude" Dean assured him "it's perfectly all right that you're gay in fact I'm glad you are"

 

"Why are you glad of that" Gabriel wandered suspiciously. 

 

"Shut up that's not what I meant and you know it!!!!!!!!!" Dean stuttered violently. 

 

"Ok kids we're going to go on a nature hike now" Lucifer told them. 

 

"I don't know if I can trust you since you eavesdropped me" Cas hissed in Dean's ear. 

 

"Ok I'm so sorry Cas" Dean said apologizing. 

 

"That's not good enough" Cas snapped. 

 

"Can I make it up to you later" Dean requested. 

 

"Ok kids this is a pine cone" Lucifer said. 


End file.
